Cooking Mama 2: Dinner with Friends
Cooking Mama 2: Dinner with Friends (or simply Cooking Mama 2 in the UK) is the sequel to the Nintendo DS video game Cooking Mama and its Wii successor, Cooking Mama: Cook Off. The game has twice as many minigames as the original, all-new recipes, and a new multiplayer "Cook Off" mode. The game also includes voice clips similar to the ones used in Cooking Mama: Cook Off, although not as commonly used. Dinner with Friends is the second Cooking Mama game to include desserts, the first being Cooking Mama: Cook Off for the Wii. The successor to this game, Cooking Mama: World Kitchen for the Wii, was released on November 18, 2008. Modes *'Cook with Mama': The basic, main mode where the player can practice and cook yummy dishes! *'Let's Cook!': A challenge mode where the player mustn't fail ANY steps and is not given any instructions between them. A friend will then try out the food and rate it. *'Cooking Contest': Complete challenges either on your own or with up to 4 people on wireless! *'Change Design:' Customize various parts of the game including Mama's outfit/accessories, utensils, kitchenware, and the top screen look. *'Write in Diary:' Review entries of photos taken across the game and customize with stamps and decals! *'Options:' Review credits, clear data, and send demo to other DS consoles. Friends MamaIconCM2.png|'Mama'|link=Mama PapaIconCM2.png|'Papa'|link=Papa GrandpaIconCM2.png|'Grandpa'|link=Grandpa GrandmaIconCM2.png|'Grandma'|link=Grandma ChikaIconCM2.png|'Chika'|link=Chika AyakaIconCM2.png|'Ayaka'|link=Ayaka KateIconCM2.png|'Kate'|link=Kate NatashaIconCM2.png|'Natasha'|link=Natasha TakuyaIconCM2.png|'Takuya'|link=Takuya DavidIconCM2.png|'David'|link=David Recipes CM2 01.png|'Pizza'|link=Pizza CM2 02.png|'Peanut Butter'|link=Peanut Butter CM2 03.png|'Sea Bream Carpaccio'|link=Sea Bream Carpaccio CM2 04.png|'Corn Soup'|link=Corn Soup CM2 05.png|'T-Bone Steak'|link=Beef Steak CM2 06.png|'Apple Pie'|link=Pie CM2 07.png|'Eel Rice Bowl'|link=Eel Rice Bowl CM2 08.png|'Squid Fried Rice'|link=Squid Fried Rice CM2 09.png|'Mama Cookie'|link=Cookies CM2 10.png|'Panna Cotta'|link=Panna Cotta CM2 11.png|'Waffle'|link=Waffle CM2 12.png|'Chili Dog'|link=Hot Dog CM2 13.png|'Meatloaf'|link=Meatloaf CM2 14.png|'Sweet Potato'|link=Sweet Potato CM2 15.png|'Lobster'|link=Lobster CM2 16.png|'Sliced Burdock Root'|link=Sliced Burdock Root CM2 17.png|'Tempura'|link=Tempura CM2 18.png|'Bagel'|link=Bagel CM2 19.png|'Seafood Rice Bowl'|link=Seafood Rice Bowl CM2 20.png|'Mama Rice Cracker'|link=Mama Rice Cracker CM2 21.png|'Sweet Dumpling'|link=Sweet Dumpling CM2 22.png|'Tokoroten'|link=Tokoroten CM2 23.png|'Macaroon'|link=Macaron CM2 24.png|'Kimchi'|link=Kimchi CM2 25.png|'Baguette'|link=Baguette CM2 26.png|'Crepe'|link=Crepe CM2 27.png|'Churros'|link=Churros CM2 28.png|'Hand Sushi Roll'|link=Sushi CM2 29.png|'Ravioli'|link=Ravioli CM2 30.png|'Cake'|link=Cake (CM2) CM2 31.png|'Fresh Spring Roll'|link=Spring Roll CM2 32.png|'Ice Cream'|link=Ice Cream CM2 33.png|'Mama Yaki'|link=Mama Yaki CM2 34.png|'Escargot'|link=Escargot CM2 35.png|'Strawberry Jam'|link=Strawberry Jam CM2 36.png|'Grilled Meat'|link=Grilled Meat CM2 37.png|'Paprika Marinade'|link=Paprika Marinade CM2 38.png|'Mango Pudding'|link=Mango Pudding CM2 39.png|'Loco Moco'|link=Loco Moco CM2 40.png|'Goya Stir Fry'|link=Goya Stir Fry CM2 41.png|'Seafood Salad'|link=Seafood Salad CM2 42.png|'Fruit Juice'|link=Fruit Juice CM2 43.png|'Namerou'|link=Namerou CM2 44.png|'Strawberry Roll Cake'|link=Strawberry Roll Cake (CM2) CM2 45.png|'Chinese Porridge'|link=Chinese Porridge CM2 46.png|'Simmered Flounder'|link=Simmered Flounder CM2 47.png|'Bamboo Steamed Rice'|link=Bamboo Steamed Rice CM2 48.png|'Lotus Root with Mustard'|link=Lotus Root with Mustard CM2 49.png|'Oden'|link=Oden CM2 50.png|'Cream Puff'|link=Cream Puffs CM2 51.png|'Almond Jelly'|link=Almond Jelly CM2 52.png|'Pop Corn'|link=Popcorn CM2 53.png|'Lamb Steak'|link=Lamb Steak CM2 54.png|'Mayonnaise Shrimp'|link=Mayonnaise Shrimp CM2 55.png|'Cinderella'|link=Cinderella CM2 56.png|'Clam Chowder'|link=Clam Chowder CM2 57.png|'Gyro'|link=Gyro CM2 58.png|'Jambalaya'|link=Jambalaya CM2 59.png|'Cream of Mushroom Pasta'|link=Cream of Mushroom Pasta CM2 60.png|'California Roll'|link=California Roll CM2 61.png|'Chocolate'|link=Chocolate CM2 62.png|'Korean Pancake'|link=Korean Pancake CM2 63.png|'Cotoletta'|link=Cotoletta CM2 64.png|'Pork Dumpling'|link=Pork Dumpling CM2 65.png|'Shark Fin Soup'|link=Shark Fin Soup CM2 66.png|'Doughnut'|link=Doughnut CM2 67.png|'Tandoori Chicken'|link=Tandoori Chicken CM2 68.png|'Squid Fried Soba'|link=Squid Fried Soba CM2 69.png|'Bananas Foster'|link=Bananas Foster CM2 70.png|'Chinese Steamed Bun'|link=Chinese Steamed Bun CM2 71.png|'Hotcake'|link=Pancakes CM2 72.png|'Sesame Dumplings'|link=Sesame Dumplings CM2 73.png|'Rice Croquette'|link=Rice Croquette CM2 74.png|'Scone'|link=Scone CM2 75.png|'Kama Meshi' CM2 76.png|'Sautéed Liver & Chives'|link=Sautéed Liver & Chives CM2 77.png|'Quiche'|link=Quiche CM2 78.png|'Chinese Fried Pork'|link=Chinese Fried Pork CM2 79.png|'Keema Curry & Chapati'|link=Keema Curry & Chapati CM2 80.png|'Mama Lunch Box'|link=Mama Lunch Box Pickles were intended to be in this game but was cut for unknown reasons. It was later put in Cooking Mama 3: Shop & Chop. There is also a dummy/placeholder recipe known as NONE, but it is likely intended for testing/filler data purposes. Unlockable Items Cooking Mama 2 is the first game to allow customization and give the player special presents upon finishing dishes and tasks. Outfits *Mama's normal attire: Yellow, Pink, Blue, Green, Yellow *Kimono: Green and Blue, Pink and Magenta, Blue and Lilac, Orange and Blue, Purple *Princess Dress: Pink, Blue, Yellow, Green, Purple *Mama Shirt and Pants: Yellow and Blue, Pink and Light Blue, Blue and Tan, Green and Dark Blue, Orange and White *Chinese Dress: Red and Yellow, Yellow and Blue, Blue and Green, Green and Yellow, Pink and Red *Spanish Dress: Yellow and Pink, Red and Yellow, Gray and Red, Teal and Blue, Blue and Purple *Cheerleader Outfit: Blue and Yellow, Yellow and Green, Pink and Light Blue, Blue and Turquoise, Blue and Red *Cafe Outfit: Blue and Pink with White Shirt/Blue Jeans, Pink and Red with Yellow Shirt/Brown Jeans, Yellow and Blue with White Shirt/Green Jeans, Turquoise and Yellow with White Shirt/Red Jeans, White with White Shirt/Blue Jeans *Tuxedo: Black, Red, Brown, White, Gold *Chef: White and Red, Orange and Red, Pink and Yellow, Blue and White, Green and Blue Accessories *Glasses: Red Frames, Blue Half-Frames, Gold Monocle, Green Bottom-Frames *Earrings: Red Strawberries, Blue Stars, Yellow Lemons, Green Peppers *Headwear: Pink Gem-Stud Tiara, Blue Wave Tiara with Blue Gem, Gold Tiara with Pink Gems, Gold Crown with Pink Gem *Hair: Double Pink Ribbons, Single Green Ribbon, Blue Hibiscus Clip, Double Sunflowers *Bandana: Pink, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pale Pink Color-Change Utensils These do not need to be unlocked and can be changed upon first starting the game: *Skillet: Red, Teal, Blue, Yellow, Green *Pot: Red, Teal, Blue, Yellow, Green *Knife: Blue, Red, Orange, Yellow, Green *Cutting Board: Blue, Pink, Yellow, Green, Gray *Meat Grinder: Orange and Blue, Red and Light Blue, Blue and Yellow, Yellow and Blue, Green and Pink *Peeler: Blue, Red, Orange, Yellow, Green *Oven: Blue with Yellow, Pink with Blue, Orange with Dark Blue, Yellow with Purple, and Green with Pink Kitchen These are more color-changing items that do not need to be unlocked *Counter: Red, Orange, Blue, Green, Gray *Stove: Blue, Red, Orange, Yellow, Green *Sink: Blue, Pink, Yellow, Green, Gray Top Screen These do not need to be unlocked either! *Background: Kitchen, Snowy Cabin, Castle, Nightime Bedroom, Beachside Lodge at Sunset *Clock: Pink Circle with Smiling Mama, Light Blue Square with Sad Mama, Blue Octagon with Winking Mama, Yellow Octagon with Perky Mama, Green Lime with Happy Mama *Bar/Meter: Blue and Green, Pink and Blue, Yellow and Blue, Green with Blue, and Purple with Blue Diary A special new feature exclusive to this game that allows players to save their favorite results for a Diary entry and upon unlocking special stickers (some, if not all being animated), the player can decorate their diary. A total of 8 entries can be made, but they can be deleted or edited at any time given. On the top screen, it displays the recipe, the date made, and rating. There are a total of 25 categories of stickers to choose from for a total of 160 stickers! The following can be unlocked: *Borders: Spiral Note, Rainbow, Pink with Blue Beads, Yellow Triangles, Gold Picture Frame, Hearts, Flowers and Vines, Stage Curtains, Blue Squares, Clouds *Speech Bubbles: "Delicious!", "Well done, Well done", "Perfect!", "Thank you.", "Bon Appetit!", "Not tasty!", "Love it!", "Happy New Year!", "Merry Christmas!", "Happy Birthday!" *Weather Emotes: Smiley Sun, Gloomy Clouds, Rainy Umbrella, Angry Storm, Snowflake *Eyes: Wide, Angry, Sarcastic, ><, Glare, Cat Eyes, Lovey, Weepy, Girly, Dizzy *Mouth: Lips, Smile, Cringe, Fangs, Grin, Puckered Lips with Beauty Mark, Silly, Dog, Pig, Duck *Facial: Whiskers, Santa Beard, Brown Mustache, Short Mustache, White Curly Mustache *Head Accessories: Kitty Ears, Bunny Ears, Demon Horns, Red Bow, Green Antennae *Friends: Mama, Papa, Grandpa, Grandma, Chika, Ayaka, Takuya, David, Kate, Natasha *Sweets: Shortcake, Cheesecake, Heart Cake, Chestnut Cake, Chocolate Cake, Single Ice Cream Cone, Double Ice Cream Cone, Orange Ice Cream Bowl, Candy, Lollipop *Drinks: Blue Lemon, Pink Cherry, Yellow Orange, Orange Fancy, and Purple Strawberry *Produce: Tomato, Eggplant, Pepper, Potato, Carrot, Melon, Apple, Orange, Grape, Jack o' Lantern *Glasses: Glasses, Sunglasses, White Sunglasses, Green Mask, Nerdy Glasses *Hats: Beret, Toque, Top Hat, Sun Hat, Pink Wizards Cap *Special: Pink Present, Blue Present Bag, Treasure Chest, Cosmos Bouquet, Rose Bouquet *Utensils: Green Knife, Pink Fork, Yellow Spoon, Red Pot, Red Skillet *Toys: Yellow Rocket, Blue Airplane, Green Car, Red Robot, Yellow Teddy Bear *Shiny Decals: Heart, Star, Crescent Moon, Blue Diamond, Purple Crystals *Top Banners: Paper Chains, Flowers, Red Ribbons, Roses, Stars *Hand Signs: White V-sign, Blue Wave, Yellow Thumbs-Up, Pink Okay, Green Point *Flags: Japan, U.S.A, France, Germany, Italy, Spain, Russia, China, U.K., India *Flowers: Rose, Daisy, Tulip, Sunflower, Cherry Blossoms *Pets: Rabbit, Puppy, Kitty, Fish, Butterfly *Emoticons: Laughing, Shock, Angry, Crying, Happy *Emotions: Sweat Drop, Music Note, Angry Vein, Shock, Love *Christmas: Spruce Tree, Snowy Tree, Santa, Stocking, Christmas Lights, Star, Candle, Santa Hat, Merry Christmas Sign, Snowman Trophies In this game, three pure gold trophies will be awarded to the player for completing certain tasks: *Unlocking all dishes in Cook with Mama mode *Unlocking all friends in '''Let's Cook! '''mode *Obtaining all collectables Trivia *During the month of December, Christmas items are unlockable, including Mama dressed as Santa and a Christmas background. *This game introduces the feature of choosing which utensil to use during a specific step. For example, when mixing ingredients the player could use chopsticks or a whisk. One utensil would finish the job quicker and net the player a bonus with the risk of failing the entire step. The other would require more physical handwork at the benefit of a risk-free result. *There is a recipe called NONE that can be accessed via glitches, however, it only contains 20 "Chop It!" steps and 1 "Boil It!" step. Selecting any step will softlock the game. Gallery Cooking mama 2.jpg Chika 3.jpg Chika 2.jpg Chika.jpg Grandpa 3.jpg Grandpa 4.jpg Grandma 3.jpg Grandma 2.jpg Category:Games Category:DS Games Category:Cooking Mama Games